mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Aloy Osiris
Aloy Osiris (b. June 17, 2013) is a Half-Blood witch born to Meredith and Cole Osiris, an astronomer and a surgeon. Her entire life she was raised as a young witch, so when she got the letter from Hogwarts, she wasn't surprised at all. Aloy attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2024 and was sorted into Gryffindor, which most likely would be a tiny disappointment to her mother, who was a Ravenclaw. (('OOC: The followed information has to be discovered ICly before using.))'' Biography Family History Aloy Osiris' mother, Meredith (often shortened to Mer), is a member of a long and rich dynasty of Egyptian archaeologists. A known family in both Wizarding and Muggle worlds. There is a legend going in generations about their surname, which says that Meredith's great-great-grandfather met Osiris himself, the god of the afterlife, the underworld and the dead. The last generations consider this legend as a myth about their family history. The tradition of being an archaeologist was ended with Meredith, whose father disappeared during one of his journeys, exploring a pyramid. Therefore, when Meredith left Egypt and moved to Ireland, she started a new life as an astronomer. From Cole's side, his family had their own family business which was based on medicine, and they earned themselves enough money to be taken seriously in entire Europe. After a few years, which included tragic events in their family (including Cole's mysterious death), Diana took the complete control over the company and the earnings. Aloy's step-mother, Diana, is a pure-blood, and so is her son, Mateo. They both lived in Ireland since Mateo was born. Diana used her magical abilities to rob and hurt people in the small village where they were living, which created Mateo some kind of communication problems with other children and adults. After Cole's first wife's disappearance, Meredith's, he moved to London and traveled all ways around it. Therefore, he came across Diana's village. It is unknown if she'd used a love potion on him, so she'll have a chance to live as a rich lady, or if Cole really fell in love with her. But shortly after, all four of them moved to their big house in London. Early Life (2013-2024) Aloy Osiris was born on 17 June 2013 in Dublin, to Cole and Meredith Osiris. Aloy was home-schooled as she was born into a rich family. At the age of eight, she became an older sister of a girl named Isabelle, who disappeared with Meredith shortly after her birth. As a young witch in London, who was born into a rich family of surgeons, Aloy hasn't met many children in her childhood. She mostly spent her time at her house, studying the wizarding world. But her father, who was a Muggle, insisted that Aloy will study the basic subjects of his world. He hired regular Muggles who were supposed to teach the young Aloy, but she was so into the magic that studying math or science was a struggle for her. When Aloy was eight and a half, her mother disappeared with her baby sister. Aloy's father has never spoken about this story, and shortly after Meredith disappeared, he changed his name, took his wife's surname and moved with Aloy to London. A few months later, Cole married a pure-blood witch named Diana, who had a son from her first marriage, Mateo. Aloy and Mateo didn't get well at first, but their love for Cole as their father made them closer, and eventually, they became best friends. They prefer to not share that they are siblings in Hogwarts. Shortly after Aloy had turned ten, her father had an unusual death. He disappeared from their family house, and it was unknown where he was for one week. After this week, he was found by the Muggle police with deep, sword-like cuts. Aloy suspects her adoptive mother in using a spell on her father in order to get the family's money. First Show of Magic This day is the only thing Aloy actually remembers about her sister, Isabelle. It was January, and Cole encouraged Meredith to give birth in a muggle hospital. There was no time to argue, and they arrived to the hospital with Aloy. After a couple of hours, when the family was finally allowed to enter and see the newborn, Aloy got so excited that she'd turned the doctor's coat from white to blue. First, nobody noticed that, but suddenly the doctor screamed (he was clearly shocked), and Cole left the room in order to explain what just happened. Luckily, the doctor believed it was nothing but ink. Hogwarts Aloy is correctly finishing her first year at Hogwarts. Her favorite classes so far are Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Those are also the branches of magic which she found quite easy, succeeding in most of the tasks. But as every student at Hogwarts, she has the classes she experiences troubles with or doesn't enjoy. Such classes are Astronomy and Ghoul Studies. Aloy dislikes Astronomy because her mother did everything she could to teach her every single aspect of this huge topic, and as time passed the young Aloy began to develop some kind of hate. About Ghoul Studies, Aloy doesn't have an exact reason to fail in this subject. She just sees no point in studying ghosts, I mean, they are dead anyway, right? During the sorting ceremony, Aloy was seriously expecting to be sorted into Ravenclaw. And so did the sorting hat. Aloy had to sit on the chair with a huge hat on her head for around four minutes and after many thoughts and the hat's self-convenience, Aloy was sorted into the house of lions. She proved herself her rightful place in Gryffindor at the end of her first school year. Without any hesitation, and possibly a show of impulsiveness, she went to the school grounds when it wasn't allowed and risked her life. Also, Aloy had shown courage while fighting against werewolves and doing her best to protect her loved ones. First Year (2024-2025) During her first seven months in Hogwarts, Aloy was settling in her new school setting. Coming from a half-blood family, Aloy was involved in both wizarding world and muggle world. Although Aloy was never experiencing her abilities, she was always aware of magic. When she first arrived at Hogwarts with her best friend, Kya, Aloy was acting carefully and didn't take any unwarranted risks. Before arriving at Hogwarts on their first day, Aloy and her stepbrother, Mateo, agreed to keep their relation in secret. The beginning of the year was calm. At least, Aloy's behavior. The school events didn't affect her that much as they affected other students, so, until the end of the year, Aloy was entirely focused on her studies and settlement. Aloy had made quite a lot of friendships as a first-year student, surprisingly most of them are from other houses. This kind of Aloy's attitude continued straight until May 2025. That is when she became interested in the events which were going on in the school. As a child, and as a curious Gryffindor, Aloy faced some problems, including the headmaster's office. Being followed by an older Slytherin, Aloy snuck into the forest to eavesdrop on the deputy and centaurs. Long story short, she eventually found herself in the headmaster's office. During the werewolves' attack on the castle, Aloy did her best to look brave, but it wasn't easy. People react differently when they face true danger, and so did Aloy. Sometimes she managed to fight, but sometimes she just froze. After the witch's death, the school slowly went back to normal, and so did Aloy. The year was ended with her first exams, some of them went well, some didn't. But it is a normal case for students, so she wasn't upset at all. Physical Appearance Aloy has long and curly-wavy kind of brown hair. Her eyes are greenish-blue, and she's got freckles along with beauty-marks on her face. She usually dresses casually and prefers jeans and boots rather than skirts and flats, but she does give attention to her appearance, trying to look casual but cute. As a Hogwarts student, she usually wears her school uniform. Nothing too unusual if you compare her to other girls, but she does have an addition - a golden necklace she received as a present from her best friend. Personality and Traits Aloy is allergic to Daffodils. Possessions *Wand: Aloy's wand is made of pine wood with a unicorn hair core, 13 ¾" and hard flexibility. She obviously can't hide it in her pocket, so she usually keeps it in her sleeve. Pine Wood The pine wand always chooses an independent, individual master who may be perceived as a loner, intriguing and perhaps mysterious. Pine wands enjoy being used creatively, and unlike some others, will adapt unprotestingly to new methods and spells. Many wandmakers insist that pine wands are able to detect, and perform best for, owners who are destined for long lives. The pine wand is also one of those that is most sensitive to non-verbal magic. Unicorn Hair Core Unicorn hair generally produces the most consistent magic, and is least subject to fluctuations and blockages. Wands with unicorn cores are generally the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts. They are the most faithful of all wands, and usually remain strongly attached to their first owner, irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard. Minor disadvantages of unicorn hair are that they do not make the most powerful wands (although the wand wood may compensate) and that they are prone to melancholy if seriously mishandled, meaning that the hair may 'die' and need replacing Length Flexibility *Necklace: A golden necklace showing a storm. It was given to Aloy by Kya, on Aloy's 11 birthday. The irony is that this storm can perfectly show Aloy's weird mood change. *Diary: Yes, like almost every girl she has a diary, which is hidden under her bed. Aloy doesn't write in it every single day, she only writes in the important events, that is why it is filled with stories since her mother's disappearance. *Broom: Aloy is a chaser in the Gryffindor Quidditch team, therefore, she is allowed to have a broom (which she got in Diagon Alley). Relationships Family Cole (Derek) Weston Osiris 'A father everybody deserves,' that is how Aloy used to describe her dad. He was a muggle, but being married to a witch made him involved in all the events of the wizarding world. They used to spend time in amusement parks, eating ice cream and hot-dogs, the most normal activity. His presence was also the reason why Aloy and Mateo became friends - they both loved him so much that it was just impossible to spend time together and hate each other. Cole's death was extremely tragic and mysterious for the young Aloy - he was found by the muggle police in an abandoned house, with wide, sword-like cuts all over his body. When the police arrived at their house, Aloy overheard the officer's words and locked herself in the room. Aloy suspected, and still does, that her step-mother is the killer, as she was the only one who was able to cast magic and always wanted to have Cole's money. Meredith Osiris Aloy's biological mother. They had a very typical mother-daughter relationship and spent their time watching movies and shopping. But they did have one difference - Meredith's love for Astronomy. She used to teach the young Aloy everything she knew, which caused Aloy to slightly dislike the subject, even though she knows a lot. Meredith's death/disappearance was even more mysterious than Cole's, even though Meredith disappeared a long time before Cole did. She disappeared from their family mansion in Liverpool, and nothing is still known about her location. Cole, thinking she is dead, had changed his last name and moved with Aloy to London, where he met Diana and her son, Mateo. Diana Biković Osiris Diana is Aloy's adoptive mother whom Cole married after his first wife disappeared. In Aloy's opinion, all Diana ever wanted is her father's money and she didn't care about them at all, even though her father loved Diana very much. After his tragic and mysterious death, Aloy started to suspect that her mother is the person who used a spell on him and left him to die slowly. Since then, Diana took over the family's money and house, took control of their business, and forbids Aloy to come back home during the holidays. Mateo Biković As many siblings at this age, their friendship has started with hating. Aloy just experienced her mother's death and it's consequences when Cole married another woman named Diana, who also had a son from her first marriage. Aloy was really young, it was extremely hard to accept her mom being replaced, and that she has a new brother. It was hard for Mateo too - he lived with his mother alone for many years and all of sudden he has a sister. They both caused trouble, especially towards each other. A notable event is Mateo's first show of magic when he accidentally turned his sister's dolls into snakes. But Cole had a huge heart and loved his adoptive son as well. All three of them spent a lot of time together, and eventually, Aloy and Mateo became best friends. Isabelle Osiris Aloy's baby sister. She doesn't remember much about Belle, nor about the time they lived in the same house. The only thing Aloy knows is that Isabelle disappeared with Meredith, and Aloy's memories are gone. Safiya Naifeh Aloy's aunt from her mother's side. She only found out about Safiya at the end of 2025, when she started to receive letters. It wasn't easy for the young Aloy, as she lived the last few years thinking she's got no family left. There is not much known about Safiya just yet, only that she lives in Egypt with her husband and Aloy is going to spend her summer there. Friends Kya Faye Her best friend. And her childhood friend. There are simply no secrets between those two. Whatever happens to one of them, the other girl will know about the case just in a few hours. Their families were friends since they were both - as for a long time they've lived next to each other. As Aloy and Kya were the same age and had the same wizarding abilities, they have spent a lot of time together, getting to know each other and study the wizarding world. Aloy really loves her best friend, and the thing she appreciates the most is that Kya doesn't judge her and her actions. On the first day of Hogwarts, or more specifically in the train, Kya and Aloy bought twenty chocolate frogs and arrived at the feast filled with chocolate. Talula Shippe Also a first year. Aloy met Talula sometime after the winter ball when a small group of first-years arranged a game of truth or dare. Tho Aloy has heard Talula before (it was quite hard to not notice the badger), she was way too shy and busy with her new home to actually get to know the girl. Casey Champion A friend of Talula's, and a first-year Ravenclaw. Aloy has met him during the game as well, and re ally enjoyed his company. She considers Casey as one of her best friends. Abigail Grace Bluetooth Looks like Aloy met all her friends on that game... and Abigail isn't an exception. Abigail, or shortly Abby, is Talula's best friend and a young Slytherin. Aloy first met her during the game but kept meeting her over and over again during fun runners. Aloy became extremely thankful and loyal to Abby after the werewolves' attack on the castle when Abby saved Aloy's life quite a few times. Everett Marston A second-year Ravenclaw. Aloy really likes to befriend Ravenclaw students - as she was supposed to be one herself. But she first met Everett on a very funny Mythology class. Everett being Everett, decided to take a sit between Aloy and Kya, as there were no free sits in the entire class. During the lesson, a young Hufflepuff student named Tom Morgan got into a fight with Everett. And this fight was the beginning of their friendship. Aloy and Everett have met in the corridors after the event, and she began to attend fun runners along with Everett and more few students. Later this year, she even developed a crush on him. Noma Nyx An older Slytherin who followed Aloy into the woods, and eventually got caught. Since that day, Aloy sees Noma as a funny guy who always gets in trouble if he follows her, but it clearly doesn't stop him. Charlie Merle The best Quidditch captain, and one of Aloy's friends. The young Gryffindor really likes and respects Charlie, especially after the werewolves' attack on the castle, when Charlie followed the crazy Aloy just to protect her. Rumors "Either a young Slytherin is completely mental talking about elephants and fuzzy tomatoes, or she’s got a secret language she shares with her '''lion friend'."'' "Looks like a young Ravenclaw and a '''Gryffindor firstie' are hitting it off… A potential young love story or kids’ drama?"'' Category:Gryffindors